This invention relates to a hold layout device for an aircraft for crew-member rest and an aircraft comprising same. It applies, in particular, to the use of the hold to provide a rest, even bedding, area, a cloakroom and/or a baggage bin, for at least one crew member.
In an aircraft, the available space is distributed among the passenger cabin space, the baggage and/or cargo transport hold space, these first two spaces having to be maximized, the cockpit space, and different spaces, for example between the systems cabinets and the portion of the hold able to accommodate standardized containers.
Crew members are asking for an improvement in their comfort and, for the long haul, a rest zone. Moreover, beyond a certain flight duration, the regulations or practices of the airline companies require that a second pilot and copilot pair be present in the aircraft in order to replace the first during the flight. This part of the crew, inactive for a portion of the flight, must have a rest zone. Finally, the members of the crew wish to be able to leave the aircraft and the destination airport as rapidly as possible, carrying their baggage and garments along with them without waiting for the contents of the hold to be brought to the baggage delivery zone of the airport involved.
It is known to have a zone comprising equipment items intended for the comfort of the crew between the crew station and the passenger cabin. These equipment items, however, consume useful space in the aircraft and reduce the space that could be made available to the passengers.
The document FR 2 886 622 describes a rest module positioned beneath the cockpit zone. The implementation of this module, however, would require the moving of a technical portion that should remain beneath the cockpit.